


Do You Ever Think We Should Just Stop This?

by DittyWrites



Series: Problematic Gays In Space [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Choking, Just a bit of pointless faux-smut, Kylux realness, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Play, These bitches are getting me fucked up tbh, a lil bit of choking and a lil bit of a power play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Kylux - "Do you ever think we should just stop this?" Mini-drabble which is in equal parts short and kinda hawt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Ever Think We Should Just Stop This?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open for prompts at acapelladitty.tumblr.com <3 I like to post my drabbles and one-shots here cause my blog is a mess tbh and they will get lost amongst the other trash

The silence of the room was only punctuated by the soft rustling of the moving fabric and the erratic breaths and gasps of its two occupants as they moved in an almost frantic rhythm on the comfortable bed.

“Do you ever think we should just stop this?”

Hux bent down to breathe in Rens’ ear, his warm hands sliding up Rens’ thighs as he took his time in stroking the wonderfully pale flesh as he traveled upwards.

“Sometimes I do. But then it always seems to happen again and i am not one to tempt fate.” Ren confessed, biting his lip as he felt Huxs’ hand slide tantalizingly close to his groin before continuing up his body.

Using a free finger, he dragged it down Huxs’ spine gently and marveled as it caused the redhead to shiver as goosebumps formed across his skin.

Hux smirked wickedly at the confession and shook off the goosebumps as he continued snaking his hand up Rens’ body, his fingers ghosting over the taut abdomen and clavicle before coming to rest firmly on his throat.

Tightening his grip enough to properly grab Rens’ attention, he leaned down again and whispered, “All you need to do is tell me to stop and I will.” He bit his lower earlobe firmly, a flash of desire shooting through him as he heard Ren growl in response, “But i need to hear you say the words. Will you ask me to stop?”

“No General.” Ren moaned as Huxs’ grasp on his throat became more pronounced as he realised that Hux wanted an actual verbal response.

Grinning with satisfaction at the use of his proper title, Hux loosened his hold and instantly grabbed both of Rens’ hands to pin them over his head and ensure his submission.

“Good boy.”


End file.
